


Possession

by lornrocks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Jealousy, M/M, Slash, desk!sex, possessive, prompt, pronz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: <i>More than once, Kirk has been forced to suck some alien face to get the landing party out of trouble. Logically, Spock knows that this is just part of being a starship captain: If his crew are in trouble, then Kirk will save them, even if that has to seduce an alien to do so.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

It was purely accidental, really.

It started out as a routine ambassadorial mission to Hamlin 14, but of course, someone had to mess up. A certain Ensign Erick Bass made the mistake of complimenting the head priestess, which apparently is an insult in that country. Who knew? She was just about to put a curse on everyone on the away team (and all their ancestors), which wasn't so bad, except to do that she would have to chop off the left ear of every one of them.

Not so good.

Luckily, Captain James T. Kirk was on hand to soothe things over. And of course, by soothing things over, he meant flirt mercilessly with the priestess to make it up to her. Naturally, it worked, and twenty minutes later, the Captain emerges from the priestess' chambers looking rather pleased with himself. The whole thing is called off and the rest of the crew return to the ship relieved and in good spirits.

All, that is, except Commander Spock.

Spock finds himself feeling rather unhappy with the way things have unfolded. Counting this time, Jim has fooled around with someone twenty three times in order to "soothe things over", and quite frankly, Spock does not like it. He doesn't like it one bit.

It is illogical, he tells himself, but after a couple encounters between himself and the Captain, Spock finds himself very, very jealous. He frowns, clasps his hands behind his back with a little more force than normal, and strides purposefully and maybe a little quickly out of the transporter room and into the hallway.

He makes it halfway to his quarters before he realizes that Jim is following a few paces behind him, looking concerned. He whirls around, looking uncharacteristically agitated.

"What is it you require, Captain?" he says firmly. He wasn't snapping, no. He was just _asking_.

Jim stops dead in his tracks and tries to not look quite so alarmed.

"You just seem a little upset about something, I wanted to see if you are okay," he says, slowly, carefully.

Briefly, Spock debates striding up to Jim, pushing him against the nearest wall, grabbing a hold of his wrists until the bruise, and commanding Jim to stay away from everyone except himself. Ultimately, however, he decides against it, and simply replies, "It is nothing."

This answer doesn't satisfy Jim and he continues following Spock down the corridor.

"Really, Spock, you can tell me," he insists, and for some reason, this gets Spock on his last nerve. He punches the code into his room and tugs Jim inside, letting the door slide shut with a soft "thump".

Before Jim can even react, Spock pushes him against the wall, stares intensely for a moment, and then turns to start undressing casually.

"If you really must know, I highly disapprove of your actions today. I find myself angry and I cannot bring myself to control it." He tugs his shirt off, tosses it into the laundry chute, and then looks over a shoulder at Jim, who's standing against the wall and looking at Spock with just a hint of uncertainty.

Spock stalks forward to stand in front of Jim.

"In addition, I disapprove of every similar action you have attempted since we have started our...relations with one another."

There's a pause and then Jim says, quite incredulously, "Spock, are you saying you're...jealous?"

The look of amusement on Jim's face is absolutely the wrong expression. Spock growls and wraps his hands around Jim's wrists, pushing them against the wall.

Leaning his face close to the other man's, Spock breathes into Jim's mouth, "I will make you mine, Jim."

Any noise Jim attempts to make in response is swallowed by Spock's mouth as he crushes their lips together. Jim tries to rub his hips against Spock's but finds himself being pulled away from the wall and then pushed down onto Spock's desk.

He opens his eyes and finds Spock standing over him, looking down at him with dark eyes and flushed skin. Reaching a hand out, Jim tugs Spock's face down to his so he can kiss him again, letting Spock's tongue push roughly into his mouth.

There's a slight breeze and Jim realizes Spock has pushed his shirt up so he can lightly flick his nipples with his thumbs, and Jim bucks his hips up.

Pulling his face away, Jim breathes, "Fuck, Spock," and the Vulcan is actually growling and moaning at the same time, which Jim supposes is a groan, but his reverie is cut short by a loud ripping noise.

Spock has just ripped his shirt off.

Deciding he wants to keep these pants, Jim manages to shake off his boots and undo his belt buckle before Spock has finished removing his own pants.

Jim's eyes have only a second to scan Spock's body before his vision is blocked by Spock claiming his mouth again. When Spock pulls away, Jim's pants are already gone.

Spock doesn't waste a minute. He roughly tugs Jim's legs up and apart and puts a vise grip on the other man's hips. He leans down and licks a stripe from one thigh, past Jim's entrance, and over to the other thigh. Jim arches his back as Spock delves his tongue inside of him, thoroughly wetting him as much as he can.

Jim can't help but remember a time a few months ago, when something similar was done to him, and he'll be damned if it was the wrong thing to think of. Spock picks it up (damn touch telepaths) and pulls his face back.

"You are mine, Jim," he snarls, and pushes inside Jim roughly.

The only thing the Captain can do is grab on to the desk and buck back as Spock fucks him hard and fast.

"Look at me."

Jim looks up.

"You are mine, Jim, and I will kill anyone else who touches you," he is looking down at Jim with such a tender expression that Jim can't help but marvel at the contrast against his harsh words. He groans, slides his hand down his stomach, and takes a hold of his cock, only to have his hand slapped away.

Spock takes Jim's cock in hand, jerking it in rhythm, as he continues.

"I hate them for touching you, Jim, because you belong to me. Do you understand?"

Jim nods weakly and slides a hand over Spock's other hand, the one holding on to his hip. Spock visibly tenses and starts to jerk Jim even faster. With a simple moan of "Fuck, Spock-" Jim comes in long spurts over Spock's hand.

Through the aftershocks, Spock pounds himself harder into the man below him, before stilling himself completely inside of Jim. He comes hard, letting himself cry out.

After a second's rest, Spock tries to pull out, but Jim grabs on to the other man's hips.

"I like when you're inside me," he whispers, looking up at his First with half-lidded eyes. "And when you come inside me."

Spock drops down so he's resting on top of Jim and starts to press kisses to the other man's neck. The Captain's feeling a little drowsy so he doesn't mind the light kisses and nibbles, but when Spock bites down hard, his eyes fly open.

"Ow, what the- Spock, what are you doing?" he asks, and the other man just smiles.

"Now everyone will know that you're mine, Jim."

Jim sighs.

"You're lucky I love you so much," he says, trying to sound exasperated. Really, he loved every fucking second.

Although it looks although he'll have to wear a turtleneck for a while. That is, if Spock lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
